The Beginning of Divergent
by anobody08
Summary: This is a story about the start of the Factions. It doesn't have any of our favorite characters but their ancestors, starting with a Raquel Quinn or better known Kat Eaton. T/M due to language and some abuse.


_An-_ I don't own anything, but my ideas.

The beginning of the factions.

Third Person's POV-

"In the country of The United States of America, the government is now corrupt, the economy is at the weakest it has ever been. The people have l`st hope, the government has thought of a solution to the problem. Which will come on right after this break, stay tuned for the president's speech.

-The Best Page Break Ever-:$-

Raquel's Pov-

Oh, what is it this time, send us to Jupiter, oh how about seperate us from our families. This is getting old they come on T.V. once a month and say they have a plan to help us, but it's so dumb/amusing. Oh, its about to start.

"Citizens of the United States. I know in the past we have yet put our plans into motion, but this time we are. Now I know this makes us worry, but we need to know that we do this for a better future. This is called the Separation Program, in each state there will be at least one or more areas to start the beginning of the future. This is something we need your help with. I know many of you don't understand, but this is something that will continue for as long as possible. If you join this new society your family will be paid, up to 10 year. If you are interested please type the number at the bottom of the screen. Thank you." With that he walks off. Well it would help out with mom's medical bills. I write down the number.

"Hey sweetie, what are you watching?" My dad comes in the living room with a bowl of fruit.

"Just watching the President's Speech. I think it could help with the bills." I tell him taking some fruit.

"I don't care, you're not doing it. I'll take up another job if needed. I can't lose you." I feel bad but he won't ever sleep if he takes up a fourth job.

"Okay, I won't do it." I think that's the first and last time I lie to my dad. "Im pretty tired I think im going to head to bed." I take that back, this is hopefully. I walk over to my dad, kiss and hug him. I turn and walk away from the living room.

As I lay on my bed thinking for the past hour, on how I'm supposed to sneak out with out my dad getting noticing. I turn to the window looking at the stars. I remember how me and my mom would look at the stars and try to see what we could make of them. That's it, when dad leaves to see mom. Which will be in three days. That's when get then idea to start a journal.

I grab the journal my mom gave for my birthday, it's the one that she made for herself years ago. It had a lot more pages then the ones you get in stores. I got to sit in my desk chair I start from the beginning.

-Journal Entry 1- 12/27/14

_ I have figured I need to write this for who,I don't know who yet. Well, my name is Raquel Adalyn Quinn, everyone calls me RAQ for short. I'm fifteen just turned it two days before Thanksgiving. My parents names are Kataline Elizabeth (Love, her maiden name) Quinn and my dad's is Joesph Newton Quinn. My grandparents weren't the best at making names. Mom was sent to several different kind of hospitals without knowing what was wrong with her till they finally figured out that she has cancerous brain tumor, they tried everything to help her but it has progressed to far and they have started counting down the days till the end. My mom stopped letting me come, didn't want me to see her like that. I just push myself into school and graduated this year acctually. Wasn't to hard for me, my friends always called me the nerd. Dad has taken so many jobs to help pay for the treatment and care the hospital gives. _

_ My mom has always had the looks of the family with the beautiful green eyes, a small cute nose, with short brown hair; my dad is quite handsome to black hair, blue eyes, a kind of long nose; my sister has always had my moms looks minus her having our grandparents brown eyes and long black waves that goes just above her waist,with beautiful curves. Then you have me I have big dark blue eyes, brown waves that end mid way down my ribs, a mix of my mom and dads noses, acne, no curves, the bad genes. _

_ CHECKLIST _

_* Map _

_* Clothes _

_*__ Bag_

_* Food _

_* First_ Aid_ Kit _

_* Journal _

_*Pencils & Pens _

_* Combat Boots _

_* Miscellaneous _

I try to think of something else but I can't so I just tape a picture of my family together from when I was 13. We were all at city hall and I got a stranger to take the picture of us smiling and being happy.

I fall asleep, thinking of my family and what my future might look like.

_ Page Break 'To the rescue' _

I wake up to my alarm going off, I lay in bed to lazy to get up. Once I get up I go to the living room, move the coffee table with ease, lay on my back while I put my feet under the couch. I start my morning 30 sit-ups, twenty crunches, but I do 10 of one then 10 of the other. After I finish that I get up and move around, because the small work-out caused a burning sensation. I clean the living room to look how it should be. Then I remember the number I really do need to do this.

I'm sitting on my bed with my phone and the number, 777-9999-10101.

"Hi, this is the Separation Program. How can I help you?" a females voice answers.

"Hi, I was wondering where the nearest place I can sign up for it is?" I respond.

"Okay honey, what city do you live in?"

"Cicero, Illinois."

"Okay honey well you have 2 in that state. The Chicago and the Chester Program."

"Okay, Thank you. Where and when do can I sign up for this?"

"You can sign up now if you want."

"Okay."

"I need a name and age."

"Okay, I have a 15 year old-"

"She/He must be accompanied by an adult." damn it.

"Sorry I was getting there. My 15 year old daughter Raquel and I Kataline Quinn 41." Lets hope this works.

"Okay, one last thing what Program will you be in?"

"Chicago."

"You guys will meet everyone at the Chicago city hall at 10 am on New Year's Eve."

"Bye thanks." with that I hang up. Wow I'm really doing this.


End file.
